Episode 7538 (18th February 2011)
Plot Janice is upset as Leanne remains determined to leave for London. Gail's relieved when Nick decides to throw himself into resurrecting The Joinery. Leanne calls on Peter and tries to talk him round. He's unyielding and orders her to pack up her belongings before he throws them out. Leanne obeys. Sophie's annoyed when Sally arranges an appointment at her college. Sophie maintains she doesn't want to resume her education but Sally's resolute. Leanne tells Peter she's catching a train this afternoon and would like to say goodbye to Simon. Peter refuses to grant her request. Lloyd tells Kevin he intends to buy No.4. Sally asks Kevin to speak to Sophie. Nick asks Leanne if he can flee to London with her. She laughs in his face, telling him that she realised too late it's Peter she wants. Nick's devastated. Steve, Becky and Max return from their holiday in Spain. They are surprised to hear that Tracy's been an asset behind the bar during their absence. Sophie explains to Kevin that she doesn't enjoy anything about college. Kevin agrees to let her quit, provided she's sure of her decision. Sophie's grateful. Xin tells Tina and Graeme that she hates living in her flat as the landlord refuses to fix anything. She can't afford to move out. Tina and Graeme invite her to stay with them at 9 Victoria Court. Xin's overjoyed. Simon sees Leanne after his trip to the dentist and begs her to stay. She tearfully explains that she can't. Peter arrives. Simon vents his anger towards Leanne and Peter orders him to go back home with Ken and Deirdre. Leanne hopes for a reprieve but Peter coldly demands his keys back. Leanne's hopes are dashed. Cast Regular cast *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Xin Chiang - Elizabeth Tan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter remains unmoved as Leanne begs his forgiveness, before saying goodbye to Simon; Sally turns to Kevin for help; and the McDonalds return to the pub, where Steve prepares to tell Tracy that there is no job for her now Becky is back. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,310,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2011 episodes